Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes
by Ch0chette
Summary: Le problème dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle lui en avait demandé trop tout de suite, et qu'il avait juste eu besoin de temps. Trop sans doute. DASEY


_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Je suis incorrigible, et si ma mère savait que je fais semblant de dormir pour pouvoir écrire, elle me sermonnerai parce qu'il est vrai que nous sommes qu'a un mois du BAC_

_Bref, on est pas la pour raconter ma vie ^^_

_Encore un petit Os, j'ai l'impression qu'il se ressemble tous en ce moment, donner moi votre avis, j'ai l'impression que c'est très répétitif _

_Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture_

_Reviewer bien ;)_

_Bisous Bisous _

_Ch0chette_

* * *

-C'est fini Derek, je n'en peux plus

Il était assis sur ce banc depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, il avait eu le temps de voir Cinq trains partir : deux à gauche et trois à droite. Il se concentrait dessus pour ne pas se concentrer sur ses pensées mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Trois heures, trois heures qu'il était définitivement l'abruti le plus fini de toute la planète, l'enflure qui avait fait pleurer de si jolis yeux bleus. Trois heures qu'il hésitait entre rester et partir.

-Je ne supporte plus cette situation, ton indifférence perpétuelle, ton flegme inébranlable : je ne les supporte plus, c'est trop dur.

Il savait pertinemment que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir, Derek n'était pas un garçon pour Casey, il ne l'était pour aucune fille d'ailleurs, alors partir loin, oublier Casey et tout leurs souvenirs, la laisser tout oublier aussi, la laisser se marier et avoir de magnifique enfants qui aurait son intelligence et ses yeux semblait une bonne idée.

-Calme-toi Casey, on peut en parler non ?

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir, que d'être resté loin d'elle trois heures était déjà un supplice, alors toute une vie. Il ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Parce que toute les fois ou elle venait discrètement dans sa chambre et qu'ils faisaient l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit était les moments les plus merveilleux qu'il est vécu jusque maintenant. Et pourtant…

-De quoi veux-tu parler Derek ? Même si je te l'expliquais tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est des notions qui t'échappes totalement.

Il était là, assis sur le banc du quai trois, à la gare du centre ville, sa valise remplie posé sur le sol, à ses cotés, il avait dû lutter contre lui-même, ne prendre que ses affaires et ne pas emporter un de ses pulls qui sentait si bon la vanille. C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur n'est ce pas ?

-Essaies toujours, peut-être, qu'avec beaucoup de chance mon cerveau primitif comprendra se que ton cerveau « Einsteinien » a de si intelligent à m'expliquer.

Le problème dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle lui en avait demandé trop tout de suite, et qu'il avait juste eu besoin de temps, parce c'était symptomatique chez lui, cette tendance à repousser tout ceux qui pourrait le marquer à jamais, même si c'était déjà bien trop tard, elle l'avait marqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, toute timide, cherchant à devenir son ami pour la bonne entente de la famille, il avait refusé la aussi qu'elle lui apporte ce qui aurait pu faire de sa vie un conte, peut-être avec le temps... De toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait donné, c'était la seule qu'elle lui avait refusé, le temps, et il avait juste eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Trop sans doute.

-L'AMOUR, cria-t-elle avec la force du désespoir, ce putain d'amour qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour, qui fait verser mes larmes et qui pourtant me pousse chaque soir dans ton lit. Parce que c'est le seul endroit, le seul moment ou je peux espérer et me dire tout bas « Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, il t'aime, il a juste un peu de mal à le montrer, ça s'arrangera » Sa ne c'est jamais arranger.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même, le véritable problème c'était lui, et uniquement lui. Parce que chaque matin quand elle partait il s'empressait de coucher avec une autre pour oublier que la nuit qu'il venait de passer était tout ce qu'il redoutait : L'entendre respirer plus fort puis gémir son nom, sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les passer sur son torse, voir ses yeux bleus crier « je t'aime ». C'était tellement bon, meilleur que tout se qu'il avait vécu, mais tellement effrayant aussi, dépendre de quelqu'un ainsi. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour lui, beaucoup trop de sentiments, surtout qu'il était presque persuadé de faire exactement la même chose qu'elle.

-Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix misérable, je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de te réfugier dans d'autres lits après moi, je voulais que tu restes un peu plus longtemps, que lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux ce soit toi auprès de moi, et non une place vide, déjà froide. Je te voulais juste. Comme ça, simplement.

Deux autres trains était passé, deux femme l'avait regardé avec pitié, une avec dégout, deux autres avec convoitise, et une autre avec innocence. Pas un regard bleu océan, pas un seul. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne prenait aucun train c'est qu'il s'attendait à la voir surgir d'un moment à l'autre, parce que ça avait toujours était elle la plus courageuse des deux, lui n'était qu'un lâche, un hypocrite, un briseur de cœur

-Je crois que j'ai tout, finit-elle par dire en essuyant ses yeux avec ses manches. J'ai décidé de quitter le pays, peut-être de partir en France quelques mois. Même si mon cœur restera éternellement ici, au Canada.

Personne n'était au courant, de ce qu'il en savait du moins parce qu'il était persuadé que Sam et Emilie se doutait de quelque chose, dans le genre on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient discret et Casey aimait beaucoup s'épancher sur ses déboires amoureux auprès de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être que cette fois-ci c'était différent, il l'avait peut-être brisée pour de bon cette fois, elle avait peut-être décidé de partir en ne le disant à personne, ne laissant qu'un simple mot collé au frigo ou était écrit « Je pars en voyage, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous appellerais une fois arrivée. Bisous. » Alors peut-être son voisin de vol sera un Français en vacances à Vancouver, rentrant au bercail, un de ses types au goûts de Casey, ayant de nombreuses connaissances en matière de poésie, de musique classique, de littérature classique et surtout sur les beaux et grands sentiments. Et puis, le pire de tout, un coup de foudre, entre la Canadienne et le Français, peut-être même aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait eu pour elle.

-Et tu pars comme ça ? Laissant Lizzie et Nora toutes seules ? Tu les abandonne pour apprendre le français.

Un agent de la gare commençait à le regarder de plus en plus souvent, il s'en foutait au fond, plus rien n'avait d'importance, si elle partait en France, ou qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse il penserait constamment à elle, se demandant se qu'elle fait, si elle rit aux blagues stupides d'un homme en chaleur, si elle donne des vêtements à une œuvre caritative ou si elle donne des cours de français. Qu'elle belle illusion qu'il avait eu de l'oublier. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû prendre un de ses pulls.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas Derek, je te libère au contraire, tu n'aurais plus à te cacher, tu pourras baiser qui tu veux quand tu veux, sans te sentir coupable de me trahir encore et toujours comme chaque matin. Tu ne seras jamais seul, on le sait très bien toi et moi. Toutes tes groupies n'attendent que toi Derek. Mais promets moi une chose… pitié… promets moi de ne jamais les aimer, jamais.

La pire chose qu'il avait vu, elle, rangeant ses affaires, récupérant une brosse à cheveux, un jean ou une crème, tout balancer dans un sac et le traiter, presque clairement, d'enfoiré ayant un trou béant à la place du cœur. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait raison, il était un enfoiré, mais elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'il avait un cœur qui ne battait que pour elle, et qui battait douloureusement, maintenant. Elle avait pris une décision, guérir, il fera tout en œuvre pour qu'elle y arrive. C'est ainsi qu'il eu la force de se lever pour prendre un train, pour prendre la direction d'un endroit ou elle ne le retrouverait pas, ou elle ne serait pas à nouveau tenter de gouter à son poison.

Il se leva non sans peine, sa raison lui dictant de se lever, son cœur de rester assis, il se baissa et attrapa la poignée de sa valise, la faisant rouler jusqu'au bord du quai. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne me bord du quai il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Casey était courbé en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se dirigea vers lui sans tout de fois montré son empressement.

-Casey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Au moment ou j'allais partir de la maison, dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle, Sam et Emilie ont débarqués à l'improviste, je ne comptais pas leur dire que je partais, mais quand ils ont vu mes yeux rouges ils m'ont quasiment ordonné de tout leur raconter. C'est ce que j'ai fait, à la fin de mon histoire Sam m'a regardé et m'a dit « tu devrais le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » alors me voila.

Derek la regarda, longuement, et compris la mesure de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, elle lui en voulait encore beaucoup et il trouvait ça normal qu'elle soit si réticence. Elle avait peur, il le savait parce qu'il avait peur aussi, mais si on ne prends jamais aucun risque, il est certain qu'on ne souffrira jamais, mais jamais nous ne connaitrions le bonheur également.

-Ca fait deux heures que j'attends ici, que je ne prends aucun train vers nulle part parce que j'avais envie, terriblement envie que tu me retiennes, que tu sois la plus courageuse de nous deux, que tu sois celle qui dise « je t'aime » la première pour que je puisse te répondre que je t'aime aussi et que c'est deux heures loin de toi ont été les pires de toutes ma vie. J'ai compris maintenant et même si tu décidais de t'en aller, je t'en empêcherai ou je partirai avec toi, mais tu ne pourras jamais plus te déplacer sans m'avoir à tes côtés. Parce que je te veux, et pas seulement dans mon lit, je te veux tout le temps et pour tout, pour l'amour comme pour le sexe, pour les réveils et les coucher, pour les diners aux restaurants et les déjeuner dans un parc. Je te veux, tout entière.

Casey avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant et un grand sourire aux lèvres, il savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait désiré entendre de nombreuses fois. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et se mit à l'embrasser en le serrant fort contre elle, il avait quant à lui passé ses bras autour de sa taille et la soulevai de terre en la serrant toujours plus fort.

Ils finirent par se séparer, mais pas longtemps, Casey avait juste quelque chose à dire

-Je t'aime, Derek

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Casey

Et ils se remirent à s'embrasser.


End file.
